Next Gen Azumanga
by Storm the Wind
Summary: This Japanese High School is about to meet its wierdest group of students. Including an anime obsessed otaku, a lazy half-wit, a demon-like child, a mute, a Chinese, and a cutesie magician with stage fright. How will this end? Find out!
1. A New School Year Begins

I don't own Azumanga Daioh in anyway! Azumanga Daioh is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma. I only own my OCs used in the story.

A New School Year Begins

In a Japanese high school, a woman in her 20's to 30's with long brown hair is walking through the halls.

"Ah! School back in session!" The woman says excitedly. "Yeah I'm all pumped!" She laughs to herself. "Normally I hate work! But I have a good feeling this year!" She exclaims before opening a door into her class. "Good morni-" She starts before getting hit upside the head with a chalk easer.

The entire class has gone silent.

The woman stays quiet and smiles. She walks over to her desk.

She suddenly laughs. "Good one! Classic!" She continues to laugh before sitting down. Suddenly a bucket of water falls on top of her head.

"…. OKAY!" The woman starts yelling, over her good mood. "WHO THE HELL PUT UP THESE PRANKS?" She yells.

"Hehe…" The woman looks over at a girl who is looks calm and relaxed.

"YOU!" She yells before walking over to the girl.

The girl, who is a freshman with short purple hair, looks up at her.

"YOU SET THOSE DIDN'T YOU!" She asked her.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to see if it would really work." The girl tells her.

"See if what would work?" The teacher asked, looking annoyed.

"Well I took the trap ideas from the anime Negima." She explains.

"Anime?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am." The girl responds, which seems to annoy the teacher more.

"God damn it! I got a freaking otaku!" She complains to herself before walking off.

"Hey at least I didn't do the entire prank." The girl laughs to herself.

Yuki the Mischief

'My name is Yuki. I'm an otaku who loves anime and manga. The hair I got right now isn't even mine, it's just a wig. I'm a freshman and my homeroom teacher is Ms. Yukari.' The girl narrates for herself. 'And also I love performing actions from animes as well.'

Yukari goes back to her desk. "I have more important things to worry about." She says as she sits down. "Like hating myself for coming to this god forsaken place in the morning!" She complains before lying her head down.

"Mmmm zzzzz." A girl with long blue hair is asleep about 2 seats behind Yuki. "Nyeh!"

"Hey! Miyako!" Yuki calls to the girl.

Miyako just stays asleep.

"… Excuse can you switch seats with me?" She asks the boy behind her who gladly accepts.

Yuki smiles at Miyako. "Awww she's so cute when she's asleep." She says. "MIYAKO!" She yells into the girl's ear.

"AHHH!" Miyako snaps awake. "Hmm? When I get to school?" She asks.

"Miyako you've been here for over half an hour." Yuki tells her, looking abit worried.

"Oh and is this our teacher?" Miyako asks.

"Hmm?" Yuki turns around and sees Yukari glares down at them. "Uh… Nihao." She says nervously.

Later on during class, both girls have bumps on their heads and crying abit.

Miyako the Sloth

During lunch break.

Miyako is eating on the roof of the school by herself.

'My name is Miyako, freshman in Ms. Yukari's class. I'm what you call an idiot, I prefer sleeping over most anything and books just hurt my head. My parents say it may be dyslexia, but I don't know if that's even a word.' She narrates.

Soon Yuki joins her to eat. She's eating a chocolate cornet.

'Yuki is my best friend, well she's really my only friend. She's obsessed with anime, which explains why she eating something like that.' Miyako laughs abit. 'But what anime is she referencing anyway? Man, I can't remember. Haruhi Suzumiya? K-ON? Bah! My head is hurting now!'

"Hehe can't figure it out can you?" Yuki asks with a smirk. "It's like off Lucky Star, I thought I try it too!" She explains.

"Oh I see." Miyako says.

'I'm not as of into anime as Yuki is, she even tells people she is named after a anime character named Yuki, that's also why she's wearing a purple hair wig today. I think she's abit weird, but I love her anyway… Wait! I mean like a sister!'

Miyako sighs and yawns.

"Tired again already?" Yuki asked, looking abit worried.

"Yeah I think so." Miyako answers, rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever, but you're walking yourself back to class." Yuki tells her.

Soon the two girls are walking back to class, but Miyako passes out asleep half way there.

The Girl of Silence

"Okay everyone, we're be reading English in here." Yukari informs her class. "Now then who wants to read?" She asks while smiling at the students. Her attention turns to Miyako, who is sleeping.

"Zzzz." Miyako snores silently

Yukari walks over to her and gently wakes her up.

"Hmmm?" Miyako wakes up and looks at Ms. Yukari.

"You have a nice nap Miyako?" Yukari asks while smiling.

"Actually yes it was very nice." Miyako answered before getting hit upside the head. "OW!" She yells in pain.

"STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Yukari yells at her before walking back to her desk. "Anyway, you in the very back!" Yukari yells to a girl with long black hair and glasses. "You read first."

The girl just stares off, not responding at all.

Yukari gets more annoyed. "HEY CAN YOU HEAR! I SAID READ DAMN IT!" She yells.

The girl still doesn't seem fazed at all. She simply stares up at the ceiling and seems to be lost in her own mind.

"… First an otaku, then a tired moron, and now a mute!" Yukari complains. "This year can't get much weirder."

"How about a Satanist?" A young girl voice is heard.

Yuzazu the Demon Child

"Huh?" Yukari looks where the voice came from. She see a young girl who can be no older than 11 years old. She has hair that is whiter than snow, she's very short compared to the other students, she's smiling with her eyes shut. She's also wearing a black version of the girl uniform instead of pink.

"What do you want kid?" Yukari asks.

"Hehe, I'll be enrolling into this school as of today." She says happily.

"Oh no! I've done the child prodigy thing before!" Yukari exclaims. "You can go to Nyamo's class, just not here!"

"Oh I'm not much of a prodigy, I'm more of a.. demon." The girl says before opening her eyes, which are narrow and blood red. Several students actually recoil to seeing her demonic look.

"Ugh!" Even Yukari looks abit shocked.

The girl laughs. "I can't believe you bought that!" She laughs. "My name is Yuzazu, I was born with demon-like eyes." She smiles. "I might look evil, but I'm actually very sweet."

Yuki raises her hand.

"What do you want otaku?" Yukari ask.

"Why is the new student a chibi?" She asks.

"UGH!" Yuzazu suddenly looks pissed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI JUST CAUSE YOU'RE A TALL BITCH!" The kid yells in anger.

Yuzazu tries attacking Yuki, but is easily held back by one finger.

"Aww you're so cute!" Yuki smiles at Yuzazu.

"Small, short, and little are all okay with me." Yuzazu explains. "But call me a chibi or a loli, and I'll slash out your f*cking entrails!" She yells, breathing hard.

Yuki smirks at her. "We're going to get along just fine, Yuza-chan."

Yuzazu just sighs and finds a seat.

End of Day One

Students begin to head home.

Yuki looks around as everyone changes out of their school shoes and into their own shoes.

"Have any idea why we have to wear a specific pair of shoes just for school?" She asks.

"Isn't it to keep dirt from your shoes from entering the school?" Miyako asks.

"Yeah but why? Dirt is going to enter anyway." Yuki explains, changing her shoes.

"You're over thinking it." Yuzazu walks to them. "It's here, so just do it." She tells them.

"Makes sense to me." Miyako says, is lying down on a bench.

With Yukari, she's walking over to another teacher in the teacher's lounge

"NYAMO!" Yukari starts tearing up. "Help me!"

The other teacher sighs. "What's wrong this time, in debt, dinner money, or…" She goes on before being interrupted.

"It's nothing about money this time!" Yukari exclaims. "Why do I always get the weird kids?"

The other woman sighs. "Okay which ones are you talking about?" She asks.

"Well there's a mute girl, a demonic kid, a lazy ass idiot, and an otaku!" She tells her.

"Well I have some strange ones too you know. Besides tomorrow I'll have your class for the first time for gym class, I'll see for myself. Now leave me alone please." She tells her.

"… By the way, can I have money for dinner?" Yukari asks.  
The other woman slams her desk. "I KNEW IT!"


	2. Time with Ms Kurosawa

Ms. Kurosawa's Homeroom

'My name is Minamo Kurosawa, a high school gym teacher. I have what you would call, an above average life.' The teacher from before narrates.

"Let's see, Yukari pointed out her strange students, so what do I have?" She says to herself while looking over her homeroom class.

The class looks mostly average, nothing really special.

Kurosawa sighs in relief. "Thank god, I don't think I can put up with too much excitement this year." She says to herself.

"Ms. Kurosawa?" A student calls her name.

"Hmm?" Kurosawa looks over and notices 2 girls at her class door.

1 girl is short with long brown hair; she's wearing a purple top hat and a purple cape over her uniform. The other girl is tall with short fire color hair; her appearance tells that she isn't of Japanese heritage.

"… And I spoke too soon." Kurosawa sighs.

Mahoria the Magician

During homeroom, the girl in the cape steps up to the front of the room.

"H-Hi, m-my Mahoria is name… WAIT I MEAN MY NAME IS MAHORIA!" The girl is panicking.

The class looks confused.

Mahoria is breathing hard and appears to be nervous.

"Uh dear, are you okay?" Ms. Kurosawa asks.

"Oh yeah, I just have stage fright."She explains.

"Oh, well is there anything you would like to add before sitting down?" Kurosawa asks.

"Oh yea!" Mahoria exclaims excitedly. "I'm also a magician!" She tells the class before pulling a wand from her cape.

Ms. Kurosawa looks confused. "Wait, you're a magician?" She asks, which Mahoria nods to answer. "And you got stage fright?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Mahoria asks.

"But, then, how do you…" She says before looking back at Mahoria. "You know what, just take a seat please." She tells her.

The young magician shrugs and skips over to an empty desk.

Lee Mei the Chinese

The other girl walks up.

"Hehe Nihao Japanese students!" The girl speaks in a Chinese accent.

"A transfer student?" Kurosawa asks.

"Yes, my name is Lee Mei; I've studied Japanese culture for years!" The girl explains, seeming excited.

"Oh well we're happy to have you here." Ms. Kurosawa tells her.

"Thank sensei!" Lee Mei exclaims.

"Please called me what everyone else calls me." Kurosawa says to her.

"Oh then should I call you Nyamo like the teacher next door?" She asks.

"Take your seat!" Kurosawa tells her, seeming annoyed suddenly.

Lee Mei steps back before walking off to get a seat.

First Gym Class

A class of students is outside, all wearing the school's gym uniform.

"Shouldn't we have been out here yesterday?" Yuzazu asks.

"zzzzz" Miyako is asleep next to Yuzazu.

"…" The silent girl is on the other side of her.

"…. You're both great at keeping a conversation." Yuzazu says sarcastically. "I want to go back to grade school suddenly; at least the kids there know how to keep stay awake and talk."

Soon Ms. Kurosawa walks out wearing a jacket and track pants.

"Okay girls line up." She tells them.

The girls do as told and line up side-by-side.

"Okay let's see whose here." She says as she goes through each student.

She walks up to one student and stops. "Huh?" She looks confused, seeing no one in the spot.

"I'm down here." Yuzazu says as Kurosawa looks down to see her.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I wasn't expecting another child prodigy after one had already left." She tells her.

"I'm not a prodigy!" Yuzazu tells the coach. "I just happen to be smarter than a normal grade or middle school student!"

"Uh, sweetie, that's what a prodigy is." Kurosawa tells her.

"Ugh!" Yuzazu recoils, now embarrassed about being wrong and being called sweetie.

Several of the girls try to comfort her, but one of the girls gets knocked out from calling her a chibi again.

Miyako and the Silent

"Okay next are you two." Kurosawa says as she walks over to Miyako, whose still asleep, and the girl who says nothing.

Ms. Kurosawa already looks annoyed, but calms down. She gently wakes up Miyako.

"Nyeh, is it lunch already?" Miyako asks, still in a tired daze.

"No, can I get your name please?" Kurosawa asks.

"Oh is that it? My name is Miyako." She tells her before immediately falling back to sleep.

"Come on try to stay awake." The teacher tells her.

Miyako opens her eyes and yawns. "Wow, at least I wasn't hit in the head with a ruler this time." She says with a lazy smile.

"Ok then. Now how about you?" Kurosawa turns to the other girl.

"…." The girl just stares at her.

"Uh can I ask for your name please?" Kurosawa asks.

"….." The girl doesn't respond at all.

"… Not the talkative type are you?" She asks.

The girl still doesn't respond.

"… So far you're my favorite." Kurosawa tells her before moving on.

Kurosawa meets Yuki

"Okay and the last girl is….." Ms. Kurosawa starts but stops once she sees the girl at the end of the line.

The girl has short pink hair and has a collar on with a chain hanging from it.

"Uh so what's your name?" She asks, looking confused.

"Names Yuki, hobbies include anime and cosplay." Yuki tells her.

"And I'm hoping this is all part of the cosplaying hobby." Kurosawa tells her.

"That's right, you're not as dumb as Ms. Yukari let on." Yuki tells her.

"Oh is that so?" Kurosawa asks, looking very annoyed.

"Hehe." Yuki giggles with a smirk.

Gym Class Successes and Failures

"Alright girls, since the attendance took longer than expect; you will all just run a couple of laps around the track." Ms. Kurosawa tells them all.

Soon the students start running.

The silent girl is just simply walking the laps, Yuzazu is trying to run but can't keep up with most of the girls, and Yuki is running but isn't going too fast or too slow.

"Hmm?" Yuki slows herself down and meets up with Yuzazu. "Come on Yuza-Chan, you can do it!" She tells the kid.

"That's easy for you to say, I'm too small to run that fast." Yuzazu complains.

"Really?" Yuki asks with a devious smile. "Then I guess you're never be able to get to the girl in front."

"Huh? Why should I try to get that far?" Yuzazu asks.

"Cause I heard her say that you're a cute little chibi." Yuki lies to her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE SAY!?" Yuzazu yells before charging past everyone running.

"Hehe." Yuki giggles deviously. "Hmm? Wait where's Miyako?" She asks herself.

At the starting line, Miyako is sleeping peacefully.

"… Well that ain't going to end well." Yuki says, looking abit worried.

Showers and Baths

After running all the laps, the girls are cleaning off from sweating.

"O w ow ow!" Miyako exclaims in pain. "It hurts so much." She's covered in shoe prints.

"Well you shouldn't have been sleeping on the line." Yuzazu tells her, washing herself off.

"But you're the one who knocked me down!" Miyako exclaims.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to someone who cares." The kid ignores her.

Yuki is washing herself but seems to be lost in thought.

"Hey otaku! You dead over there!" Yuzazu yells at her.

"I was just thinking." Yuki starts. "Here in Japan, we start bathing by washing off first right?" She asks.

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?" Miyako answers.

"I heard somewhere that Americans do one or the other." Yuki tells them.

"So they either wash off or bathe?" Yuzazu asks.

"Yeah, how weird is that?" Yuki asks.

"Almost as weird as the girl with pink hair and a chain." Miyako and Yuzazu say at the same time.


	3. New Classes and Student

Meeting Kimura

"Does anyone even know what this class is?" Yuzazu asks the other girls.

"Not really." Yuki answers.

"Hmm? By the way, what the hell are you wearing now otaku?" Yuzazu asks.

Yuki is now wearing a wig with long red hair with part of it tied back into a narrow long ponytail. She also has a band-aid on her left cheek. Yuki simply laughs abit and ignores the question.

Soon a man who looks to be in his 30s walks into the room. He looks at the class with a smile on his face.

"Well this year's freshmen all look like diligent and intelligent young group of students." The man tells them. "My name is Mr. Kimura. It's a pleasure to meet every single one of you."

All of the students seem to admire him quickly.

"Wow even I'm impressed, this guy might not tick me off after all." Yuzaru says.

Kimura looks around once more. "But I'm mostly excited to see all of the new girls this year!" He suddenly exclaims and now his jaw hangs down.

All of the girls in the room go blank.

"And I spoke too soon." Yuzazu says before shivering.

Yukari Meets the Last Girl

"Okay you worthless halfwits!" Yukari exclaims at her class. "You all do the work I've assigned and don't you dare bother me!" She then lies her head down on her desk and begins to go to sleep.

Not a second later, Yukari hears footsteps.

"I SAID DO YOUR DAMN ASSIGNMENT!" She yells, noticing a girl wearing glasses and is barely taller than Yuzazu leaving the room. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Yukari asks.

"I'm heading off to the next class, this one has bored me." The girl says coldly while adjusting her glasses.

"How dare you call me boring!" Yukari yells at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The girl glances at Yukari. "My name is Tomosai." She tells her.

Yukari goes blank. "Wait, did you say Tomo?" She asks pathetically.

"Uh, no that's Tomosai." She repeats herself.

"Get the hell out of my class!" Yukari yells suddenly. "No way in hell am I going to teach another Tomo!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S TOMOSAI YOU DUMB…" The girl yells but calms herself down. "You know what, let's make this easier, just call me Sai." She tells her.

"Oh okay." Yukari nods, suddenly calm again.

"I'm going to hate you." Sai tells her.

Under the Wig

During their gym classes, the girls are dressing for their first time swimming.

Yuzazu glares at Yuki as she changes. "Damn it take it off already!" She says.

"W- Wow Yuzazu, I never thought you would enjoy watching a girl undress." Miyako says, her face blushing.

"Hell no! I mean I want her to remove that damn wig!" Yuzazu yells at Miyako.

"O-Oh! Of course!" Miyako laughs nervously.

"Aren't you her best friend? Don't you know what she looks like without a wig?" Yuzazu asks.

"Actually no." Miyako answers. "She's always wearing a wig, everyday, all day."

"I wonder if she hides something under it." Yuzazu says.

Both girl stare at Yuki.

"Uh are you two okay?" Yuki asks, currently half undressed and looks at them with a confused look.

Yuzazu looks annoyed but Miyako turns away as she laughs abit and blushes.

Kimura's Strange Obsession

The girls are all in school swimsuits and are now stretching, well all except Miyako who instead is asleep on the concrete.

"Hmm, this is strange." Ms. Kurosawa says. "Normally Kimura comes by to see the girls swims. Perhaps he's finally stop being so strange." She says encouragingly to herself.

"Nope, I handle him for you!" Mei Lee runs up to Kurosawa.

"Mei, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Kurosawa asks with a sigh.

"Yes, but Mr. Kimura never showed up and so I came here and found him." She explains.

"So where is he now?" The teacher asks.

"Don't worry he's a little tied up at the moment." Mei Lee says before giggling.

"Wait you mean you tied him up?" Kurosawa asks, abit surprised.

"What? No I told the other teachers and they are talking to him." She explains.

Ms. Kurosawa sighs in relief and looks at Mei Lee. "Well since you're already here, perhaps you can be an example." She tells the now confused Chinese.

Mei Lee's Swimming Example

"Alright girls listen up." Ms. Kurosawa walks up, followed by Mei Lee. "This is a swim class, not a relaxation class. That means you're be learning to swim, whether you know how to or not." She tells them.

"Bah that's not how it works in the animes I've watched." Yuki says, sounding abit upset.

"That's probably because anime isn't real." Yuzazu laughs as Yuki begins to cry.

"Anyway, I have a freshman transfer who will demonstrate how to swim." Ms. Kurosawa says before gesturing to Mei Lee.

"Wait you want me to swim?" Mei Lee asks.

"Sure, you're already here and I was hoping someone from another country would be a good example for the girls." She explains.

"But what if I couldn't swim at all?" Mei Lee asks.

"Are you saying you can't swim Mei?" Kurosawa asks.

"Who told you I can't swim!?" She suddenly burst out in anger.

"But I was just-" Kurosawa starts.

"I'll show you!" Mei says before diving into the pool.

" …" Everyone looks blank.

Mei Lee soon gets out of the water, her school uniform completely drenched in water.

"No one say anything!" She yells at them before walking off.

Most of the girls giggle however.

Sai's Homeroom Class

Sai glares at the teacher in the front of the room.

"Is there something the matter Sai?" Mr. Kimura asks, his jaw still hung open.

"Oh so many." She says.

"Oh really, that's not too good." He says.

"Don't worry, you're only 5 of the things that are bothering me." She tells him.

Swim Class

The girls are now swimming around, practicing.

Yuki is backstroking, Yuzazu is swimming around on her own and the mute girl is simply floating in the water.

"Ah I just love feeling the water in my hair." Yuki says.

"Like hell you do." Yuzazu says to herself.

"Ahh, I told you I love swimming." Mei Lee says whiling swimming around Ms. Kurosawa.

"Yeah I can see that." Ms. Kurosawa laughs abit.

Yuki looks around. "Uh where is Miyako?" She asks worryingly.

Meanwhile, Miyako is asleep on the bottom of the pool.

Friendly Love

Miyako is coughing out water and crying. "How long was I down there!?" She asked.

"I say about half an hour or so." Yuki tells her.

"H-Half an hour!" She repeats.

"You're so lucky I found you or you wouldn't have woken up from that nap." Yuki giggles. "Though you do owe me for the CPR treatment."

"C-CPR!" Miyako says while blushing. "You went that far just to save me?"

"Sure, you're my best friend, I know you're appreciate the life saving." Yuki smiles.

"Oh Yuki! I love you!" Miyako exclaims before hugging her.

"Oh come on, don't take it so far." Yuki laughs.


End file.
